


The card that wasn't send

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Cards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Pranking someone in your dream is more fun than doing it in real life.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	The card that wasn't send

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.

Tony and the other conspirators were gathered in the basement. Their meeting had involved a bit too much hot chocolate with rum or baileys. So after that it didn’t take much to come up with some outlandish things to do with a certain Director. They all had written a way to prank Vance and put them in a hat. They would pick one and try to act it out.

‘Ok, what’s it going to be?’ Palmer was chosen to pick one of the options out of the hat. He grabbed one and opened the folded paper.

He read aloud ‘Each member sends a Grinch card to Vance. You may add something like ‘You’re a mean one, Mr Grinch’ or ‘You’re a mean one and on Santa’s naughty list’.

They brainstormed how to do this because if they actually wrote something on the cards Vance could try and figure out who it was. So, they came up with the idea to write with a computer and then print it out, cut the text out and glue it on the card.

The next part they had to figure out was to get the cards to Vance. Then they remembered that sometimes the secretaries had a shoe box on their desks where you can put the cards for colleagues in. They distribute them further. That way if you wanted to share holiday cheer with a colleague you didn’t need to involve the postal services.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Tony woke up with to his alarmclock and his eyes wandered around his bedroom. He sighed and closed his eyes before he eventually came out of bed. He knew that dream wasn’t going to work. Eventhough it might look funny he was sure there still would be an investigation into it. Or Vance would make sure that everyone knew what happened and demanded the people came forward who send those cards.

No, it wasn’t something they could do. But it was still an awesome dream.

He didn’t know if he was able to not smirk when seeing Vance at the office today.


End file.
